Choices
by theothercullen427
Summary: Carlisle swore he would never create another vampire. But when he finds a dying mother with an uncanny resembalance to Elizabeth Masen who asks him to save her daughter using some familiar words... Please read and review ON HOLD
1. Preface

CPOV

CPOV

I'd never planned on creating another vampire.

I'd never planned on causing anyone that much pain again.

I'd never planned on condemning anyone else to this life.

And yet I did.


	2. Chapter 1

CPOV

CPOV

I was sitting at my desk in my study, working on some paper work. This was the one bad thing about work. I loved saving lives and helping people, but paperwork even bored _me._ I wished that I was still at the Forks hospital, they had less paper work, but it had been time to move on. We had gained enough of a reputation in Forks, that although we lived somewhere else now, we were going by different names. I was John. Even thought this was not my favorite hospital to work at, I obediently did what was needed of me, taking my pleasure from the lives I saved in the process. But I kept wishing for something much more interesting to do. As if in answer to my wish, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. It was a colleague of mine from the hospital.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"John, we need you at the hospital NOW. There was a major car accident and we have a mother and daughter here who are in practically terminal condition."

"I'll be right there."

I immediately snapped the phone shut and shoved it in my pocket. As I dashed toward the garage a kept think 'Edward, tell everyone that I've gone to the hospital. I'll be back soon.' Then I got in the car and drove as fast as I could, well past the speed limit, to make it to the hospital in time to hopefully save these people's lives.


	3. Chapter 2

I screeched the car to a stop in front of the hospital and found the colleague who had called me

CPOV

I screeched the car to a stop in front of the hospital and found the colleague who had called me. He told me what room the victims were in and I ran to them in a little faster than human speed. I don't think anyone noticed.

When I got to the room, the first thing I saw was the mother. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't place it. I stared at the woman lying there, her bronze hair spread out all about the pillow, her piercing green eyes staring right up at me. Then it hit me. This woman, looked just like another woman I had known, many years ago. A woman who gave me the chance to try and save her son, in a way I knew only I could. A woman named Elizabeth Mason.

I stared at the woman, shocked. Why was my past coming back to haunt me like this? Why was the woman who I knew was dead, staring back at me?

She spoke so softly that the humans could barely hear her.

"John. I want to speak to John. Alone."

I nodded at the other doctors, letting them know that this was okay with me, and they slowly filled out of the room. It was just me, the bronze haired woman, and her bronze haired daughter who practically could have been Edward's twin. I looked at the charts. It said that the daughters name was Camille. And, to my horror, the mothers name was Elizabeth.

"Save her!" commanded.

No, no, no I thought. Please no. Please don't say what I know you will say. Please don't bring back these memories. No, no, no! I didn't want to hear this again.

"I'll do everything in my power." I knew I shouldn't have responded with that response, the one I had used for Elizabeth, but I couldn't help myself.

"You must. You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Camille."

NO! How could she know those exact words! The words that brought back painful memories. The exact same words.

Elizabeth Masen's dying words.

And the Elizabeth added one more sentence, so softly that I could barely hear, even with my vampire hearing.

"I know who you are, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

And then her heart stopped beating.

**3 reviews and I'll post more**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. School starts for me soon, and so I have lots of stuff to do. I'll keep writing, but it might take a while.

I do not own twilight or any of the characters (except Camille). Although I would like an Edward Cullen as a birthday present please.

CPOV

I dashed out of the room and quickly told the other doctors that her heart had stopped. We all tried futilely for hours to bring her back, but to no avail. They brought her down to the morgue, and then came back up to see what to do about Camille. It was 11 p.m., and most of the doctors wanted to go home. I offered to stay and take care of Camille through the night. They other doctors assured me that I didn't have to do that, but I just told them to get some sleep.

"I don't really need any tonight." I told them. They looked at me strangely, but went on their way. Once they had all left, I looked down at Camille. She was magnificently beautiful, and looked shockingly like her mother. I pondered over Elizabeth's last words in my head. She knew who I was. But how? I sat there for hours, going over any slip ups that I might have made during my time here that could have alerted her to who I was. I could think of none.

I wondered if it would be so bad to listen to Elizabeth. To change Camille. I knew that I would be condemning her to this fate, a fate that no sane person would want. But maybe I was meant to change her. Maybe I was meant to find her here, almost dead, and save as only I could.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

I knew it wouldn't be hard. I would simply pretend that she had died overnight. That I had done all I could to save her, but it had not work. But I would secretly bring her back to our house and bite her. I couldn't bite her here. Screams of pain might attract a _little _bit of attention.

I hoped no one would mind if I brought her back. It wasn't as if Alice wouldn't know as soon as I did. She could prepare everyone. Would they think I was crazy? I didn't think so. Maybe Rosalie.

I couldn't ignore what had just happened. I had do something.

I disconnected all, the machines, so it would seem that she had died. I gave another body in the morgue, her name, and then dashed to the car, Camille's limp body in my arms. Her breathing was raspy, and I could tell that it was taking all she had to stay alive. She only had hours, maybe minutes. Then, not wanting to postpone the inevitable, I bit her.

We got to house. Alice was outside already. She just nodded as I came in. She seemed impartial. As if she couldn't care less about my decision. Or maybe she was just resigned, knowing that there wasn't anything left to do to change my mind.

Someone had thought to bring a bed downstairs. Edward and Esme were standing next to it. I gently lay her down on the bed. For now she seemed peaceful enough. But I knew it wouldn't last.

Edward glared at me, but Esme embraced me with an embrace that meant so many things. In that one hug I could tell that she was glad that I had saved the poor girls life, sorry for whatever pain the decision had caused me, happy to have another addition to our family, worried about if the others would accept her Camille, and curious about what Camille would be like. All that in one hug.

There was so much I wanted to tell Esme. And I wanted to explain to Edward why I had bitten her, although odds are, he already knew. But I didn't get the chance.

Because that's when the screaming started.


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad that everyone likes the story so far. I'm just letting you know that I might be a little slow to post chapters since school is about to start. Although I would like to skip class and spend all my time writing for you, I can't.**

**But don't worry; I have no intention of stopping.**

**Oh, and for future reference, CamPOV is Camille's point of view.**

**Love and Appreciation,**

**Theothercullen427 **

**: )**


	6. Chapter 4

CamPOV

This chapter is somewhat longer. It's in Camille's point of view. Hope you like it!

I do not own anything except Camille. Although I would be happy to trade with Stephenie Meyer for Edward.

CamPOV

I had thought the pain was over. The accident had been painful, but it was all over. I knew that I would die, but I hadn't assumed that death would hurt this much. It felt like fire was ripping at my body. The unstoppable flames attacked me from every single angle. I screamed as loud as I could possibly could. I wanted someone to save me! Pull me out of this fire! I wondered if I had done something to send me to hell, since all the stories associate hell with fire, but I thought I had been good enough in my life. I'd always helped my mother, and never started any fights. I'd never stolen, killed or anything of the sort. But I must have done something to end up in this hell. But it didn't matter; I just had to endure these flames.

But silent endurance was out of the question. The pain was too great. I screamed my head off, hoping to get someone's attention. Someone who hopefully could save me from the pain. I couldn't focus enough to call out in words, just shrieks of sound. If I wasn't so sure that this was death, I would have been praying for it.

That's when I heard the voice.

It sounded like the voice of an angel. No, a cross between the gentle sounds of an angel and the comforting sounds of a mother.

"Shhhhhhhh……Shhhhhh…..It will be okay……Shhhhhh….Screaming won't do any good sweetheart. Shhhhhhhh………Shhhhhhhhhhhh………that's better."

I had to stop screaming when the angel asked. It wasn't that the pain had stopped. No, it was just as bad as before, if not worse. But I couldn't let the angel down. And, maybe if I listened to her, she would let me go to heaven after this. I didn't need any benefits that you get in heaven, just an escape from the burning.

I pressed my lips together to stop another scream from escaping.

Then I heard the angel talk to someone else. Who else was here? She spoke to fast and low for me to understand her. I wondered, who she was talking to and what they were talking about, but it couldn't occupy my attention for long. The pain got worse. I couldn't keep quiet. I began to scream again. Then a different angel spoke.

This angel had a sweet, musical voice, just like the first, but I could tell that this was a male angel.

"Camille, you will most likely not believe what I am about to tell you. You are no longer human….."

This angel explained everything to me. He explained how I was becoming a vampire. He kept telling me that he knew how surprising it would be to find out that mythical monsters were real. But I wasn't surprised.

See, my family had never been all that normal. Back in the early 1900's, my great great grandmother had a sister who died during the Spanish influenza. That sister was my great great great aunt. No one knew too much about my grandmother. One thing everyone knew though was that she believed in the existence of mythical creatures. Including vampires. And that belief had been passed on from generation to generation in our family. There had been a rumor that my great great great aunt had even asked a vampire to save her son by changing him. I hadn't believed _that_ much. Now I know that it was probably true. I had a million questions to ask these vampires. The information this one had given me was not enough. But I would have to wait for the transformation to stop. Because this burning fire hurt so much that I knew if I opened my mouth, the only thing that could come out was a scream or shear pain. So I had to keep my mouth shut and wait.

Wait and endure.


	7. Chapter 5

This is my first chapter about Camille as a newborn, so I hope it's good

**This is my first chapter about Camille as a newborn, so I hope it's good. Thanks for** **waiting patiently, so this chapter is nice and long for you. Thanks for your support and keep on reading.**

**Me: Hey, do I own twilight?**

**My Best Friend: Oh gosh, here we go again. No, you don't.**

**Me: Hey my birthday is soon. Do you know what I want?**

**My Best Friend: Yes (sighs) You want Edward.**

**Me: Yes!**

**My Best Friend: For the last time, I cannot get you Edward or Twilight for your birthday. But I will get you the audio book.**

**Me: But that's not as fun!!**

CamPOV

The burning began to dull to a duller pain, and seemed to center around my throat. Not that I was surprised or anything, mainly annoyed. I began to wonder if just maybe I could open my mouth and let a sound that wasn't a scream out.

My body must have seemed less contorted with pain now, because I heard the first voice say "Camille, honey can you open your eyes?"

I wasn't sure if I could, but I thought I would give it a go. I took a deep breath (although I knew I didn't need it now) and opened my eyes.

Everything was much clearer than before. There were colors surrounding me that I didn't know existed.

And although I knew I was staring up at the face of a vampire, I would have sworn it was the face of an angel.

Only a small portion of my brain registered this though. The rest focused on something more important.

I grasped at my throat, trying to put out the flames. I knew that it wasn't what they really were, but I couldn't help it.

Then I realized just how many people were standing over me. Eight.

In my head, a neon sign seemed to flash "danger". There were so many of them. They could easily attack if they wanted. The danger sign pulsed again in my head, and I dashed out the door. The speed was exhilarating. I was free of the danger and could deal with the burning flames my own way, without having to watch my back.

Everything surrounding me was so beautiful. I wanted to stop and look around. But first, the flames.

My throat was beginning to worsen, so I moved on, continuing to enjoy the running, while keeping my senses open for something to quench the flames.

Then I smelled it. It smelled so delicious, so appetizing, and so entrancing. I could not go away. Then I smelled more. There was more than one delicious meal for me? Could I be so lucky?

Then I saw them. A group of 5, sitting on a bench. Chatting, or so it appeared. I listened closer. Yep, chatting.

I wanted their blood and I wanted it now. But I was worried about how to do this.

But my thirst overcame me, and I no longer cared.

I moved into a feral crouch, and then leaped at the group.

Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack. 1 spine, 2 spines, 3 spines, 4 spines, 5 spines.

Now they were dead and I could take as long as I needed. I drank their blood, savoring every second of it.

The burning in my throat began to dull, and only then did I realize what I had done.

I had just taken away 5 lives. 5 people who would never go home again. Would never breathe another breath. Would never be able to go home to their families. Never again their heart beat.

But it had tasted so good! How could something so good make me feel so bad? What should I do now?

I knew what I _should_ do, but that wasn't exactly what I wanted. I _should_ go back to the house I had awoken at, and attempt the way of life they had described during the burning.

But I didn't want to! I wanted more of what tasted so delicious!

I sat there, debating what I should do for at least 7 more hours. My face was frozen in a pout, my frown lines appearing on my forehead.

It was dark when I finally got up. I knew it would do me no good to be found near 5 dead bodies, although I could just kill whoever found me. It wouldn't be hard.

'Only 5 deaths, only 5 deaths' I told myself. If I didn't kill another person, I would be okay. It wasn't too much to have on my conscience, compared to my family's myths (or facts) about new vampires. I should ask them to tell me more, now that I believed.

But my family was dead. Every last person. I was alone.

I cried tearless sobs, only to be infuriated that tears would not come out, which made me sob more.

Then I smelled it again. The smell of a human. I didn't want to commit another murder, but it was too hard.

"Are you okay ma'am?" he asked.

Those were the last words he ever spoke.

He found me lying there, continuing to sob in the middle of the forest.

He was one of the vampires from the house I had awoken at. I had paid a lot of attention to him because there was a similarity between us.

We both had the exact same shade of bronze hair.

Then it clicked.

My great great great aunt's last request had been for her son to be changed into a vampire.

And that vampire was standing right before my very eyes.

"Edward." I said solemnly.

"I…I…I thought my family was all lost" he stuttered.

"I thought mine was too."

"Carlisle wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come back. He told me not to force you, but to offer you the chance. You don't have to be lonely, and you don't have to be a monster."

I snorted.

"You know what I mean."

I thought about it for a minute. I could come back and join them, but that would mean giving up the pleasure I had this morning from drinking the human blood. I didn't know much about what it was like to drink animal blood, but I knew it couldn't be nearly as good.

But I didn't want to be a monster. And, as Edward said, I didn't have to be. I would go back. I would tell them to make sure I didn't kill anyone else. It would be hard, but I would tell them to hold me down 24/7 if they had to. And I would overcome the fear that a group that big could have any other intent than attacking me. Because I knew that they wouldn't hunt me down just to attack me again for no reason.

I needed to go back. I had to try.

Because I refuse to be a _real_ monster.

**I hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 6

This chapter is in Edward's POV just for the sake of doing something different

**This chapter is in Edward's POV just for the sake of doing something different. Hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter is kind of short, but I will have another one up soon.**

**I wish I owned twilight, but all I own are my constantly used copies of the series. And Camille.**

EPOV

It was hard for me to believe what I had just heard in Camille's head. I had never even imagined that I had any family left. I had my new family, and that was all I needed. I had never thought about whether I had any living relatives.

So how could Carlisle have picked, out of all the people in the world, the one surviving member of my family?

I knew _why_ he picked Camille. I was there when he had brought her home. I had heard his mind. But there was no way that he could have actually _known_ that I was related to them, was there?

As we ran home, I paid close attention to Camille's thoughts. They were actually quite intriguing.

I got to hear about all the legends passed on in her family. About the vampire myths that everyone in her family had believed in religiously, except her. The myths she now knew were all true. I had a chance to learn about all of her family. I found the ones that were very closely related to me the most interesting. They seemed to know exactly what had happened when my mother died.

When we arrived home, Bella was the first to greet me at the door. She threw her arms around me.

"Is Renesmee with Jacob?" I asked her.

"Of course."

That was a relief. I would _not_ have my daughter around a bloodthirsty, newborn vampire. I didn't think Bella was asinsane as to let Renesmee anywhere near Camille, but I had to check.

'Does she want to join us?' Carlisle asked with his thoughts.

"Yes."

I listened as they explained the rules to her, and as she explained her history to them. I heard her ask them to do whatever it takes to make sure that she doesn't kill anyone else. As I listened to her talk about the fact that we were related, however distantly, I couldn't help but cringe.

I had always thought my family was dead. All of them. And now I had my Bella, Renesmee, and all the rest. But all these years, to know that someone remembered me when I was human, to know that someone had cried when my mother died, to know that my family wasn't forgotten like many others who died in the epidemic, would have been so…well, just so comforting. I didn't remember my human family, and to know that there was someone who did was wonderful, but I was ashamed that this piece of knowledge had slipped through my fingers. That I had never been able to figure it out.

I listened to my family's thoughts as they listened to Camille. Some were talking to me in their heads, while others weren't realizing I was listening.

'Edward, did you know that you still had family left? Before you met Camille, I mean?' asked Carlisle.

'Edward, are you okay? Smile, you just found out you still have family. I wish I could say the same about me…' Esme thought.

'Surprise! I hope you're happy because I went through a lot of trouble to not tell you that you had family when I first saw it…'

I hadn't even realized that Alice would have seen this. It annoyed me even more that she would know I had family before I did.

'Edward, stop being so annoyed. It's hard enough to deal with all the happiness in the room and Rosalie's anger without you throwing in all these other emotions."

Well, Jasper was just going to have to deal with my annoyance. I couldn't help it.

'Why did Carlisle go and create another vampire? Didn't he say he never would create another? Why did he change this poor girl? I'm sure she suffered enough in life. Why make her suffer for eternity? A fatal car accident….it must have been painful. But I'm sure that after that she would have wanted to die, not go through hell for this.'

Rosalie. I can't say I'm surprised.

'Dang, Rose looks pissed. I _really_ don't want to deal with that later.'

I couldn't help but smile at that. It was so like Emmett to only be focusing on the rant Rose would be sure to have later.

I wondered what Bella was thinking. I'd have to ask her later.

As my family sat listening to Camille talk about her history, I got to listen to the more detailed version.

As she described the events, I got to hear every little detail from the memory. Everything from the color of her graduation robe to the music they played at her grandmother's funeral. Some details were interesting, where as some I could deal without. For example, her love life. Did she _really_ need to remember it with such vividness? But I wasn't about to ask that aloud.

I felt Jasper hit me with a wave of calm. He had obviously had gotten too fed up with my emotional reactions to Camille's life story.

I actually was glad that he had calmed me down. Camille's story had left me with a lot to contemplate, and I would do that much better if I could remain calm.

Only then did I notice that Bella had been staring at me with worried eyes. She motioned for me to follow her.

I followed her out into the yard.

"Are you alright? You looked a little shaken up until Jasper calmed you."

"I'm all right." I reassured her.

"No, you aren't," she assessed. "Come on, let's go home. I can hear the story later. After all, we have all of eternity."

So I took her hand, and we leaped off into the sunset.


	9. Authors Note 2

Hey, it's theothercullen327

Hey, it's theothercullen327. I'm sad to say that I will be putting this story on hold temporarily. Before you get mad, remember, its just temporary. I WILL continue to write. But I got an idea for a new story (it will be up soon, don't worry) and with school starting I currently only have time to focus on one. But more will come from all stories when I get into the swing of school. I'm also looking for a beta on future chapters of this story and my new story. The story is called Esme's Story. Its Esme's life from when she meets Carlisle from the first time until sometime after their marriage, depending on when I feel like stopping. Unfortunately, I will be slow to do much writing for a while. My desktop that I share is broken and even when that's fixed; I don't really like typing my stories in front of people. So when I have access to a laptop, are alone, or don't mind typing in front of people, I will write some chapters. I have some prewritten chapters of Esme's story that need to be beta-ed and then posted, but I need to email them from my dads laptop, which I like to use, to my moms computer, the one I'm using now, which I normally can use. But back to the point. Choices is put on hold but will be continued sometime soon. Most likely in December (winter break, you guessed it people). I'm currently working on another story, which needs a beta before I will post it. This beta can, but will not have to, work on chapters of choices when I continue it. Please keep an eye on Choices though, because if I get inspired, I will write no matter what. I'm really sorry if I'm letting anyone down. I will keep posting, I promise. As long as you keep reading, I'll keep writing. I feel so guilty I'm tearing up. I hate letting people down. But I won't let you down anymore. I will keep these promises of finishing Choices soon, and posting Esme's story once I find a beta. Oh, one more thing. I want a beta that will be friendly and help me, not beta in mean ways. I will change pieces of plot for you, but not my whole story. Basically, I want a beta who will be kind and help me make my story the best it can be by respecting the fact that its my story, not theirs. I know I'm being picky, and I'm sorry for that.

I love you all a lot, and hopefully you'll hear from me soon.

Love Ya!

Theothercullen327 


End file.
